


Mirror of Erised

by LRRH



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fan Art, Grindeldore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus & Gellert sketch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror of Erised

**Author's Note:**

> I wish their story had a happy ending so they could grew old together instead of what happened in the books...

Albus and Gellert

  
  
(After all this time? - Always)

[DA](http://fav.me/d71lre6) [tumblr](http://nastya-pics.tumblr.com/post/72869759310/albus-and-gellert)


End file.
